1. Technical Field
This invention relates to electrical surge suppressing techniques and, more particularly, to a device for reducing electrical power line noise and interference.
2. Discussion
Modern commercial electrical equipment can be damaged by noise, voltage spikes and electromagnetic interference (EMI) which is conducted through the power lines. Several of the present devices used for suppression of line noise include surge suppressor power strips, gang boxes and active power conditioners. Typically, existing devices for surge suppression are bulky and occupy considerable space around the electronic equipment. They also generally require an additional power plug, receptacle and an electrical enclosure to house the plug, the receptacle and the suppression circuitry. A commercially available example of this type of construction is the "Heavy-Duty Voltage Spike Protector" by Archer.
Other problems are found in the prior art designs which are due, in part, because they use individual wire leads up to several inches long. These additional wires contain a measurable and undesirable impedance which reduces the effectiveness of the suppression. In addition, the large enclosures and plug/receptacle hardware design utilized in prior art constructions also increase production and distribution costs, as well as imposing a space penalty on the end user.
A need therefore exists for an improved implementation concept for power plug surge suppressor that eliminates the extraneous hardware and improves the suppression performance.